primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Hilary Becker
Becker is a new military guy who comes onto the team to watch their backs so that none of them get killed or eaten. Becker comes from a military family and background, and is moved from special operations to the Primeval team. Mansfield has stated that he will have 'amiable friction' with Connor and he sees himself as the person who 'looks after' the team. Connor nicknames him "action man". (Episode 3.1) Series 3 Episode 3.1 When Becker is first seen, he is talking to Lester as he has been told he is the bodyguard of the team. Lester says he doesn't want anyone else to get killed, referring to when Stephen was killed. Becker joins the team and is introduced to the team by Nick. He is first left with Connor and Sarah Page, an egyptologist from the museum where the anomaly has been detected. Soon he decides to help the rest of the team. Connor tells Nick and the rest that "action man" is coming. Becker helps them get the Pristichampsus, a huge armoured crocodile, back to the museum. Once there, the team get into a bit of trouble trying to get the creature back. Sarah tells them to kneel before the beast but Becker refuses. He soon changes his mind when the creature nears him. Episode 3.2 Becker finds The Cleaner and shoots him. Cutter sees and says that it is impossible because he saw The Cleaner die in the Silurian. Becker doesn't believe Cutter and says that that must have been his brother. Episode 3.3 Becker goes with the team when an anomaly has been detected in a London hospital. He and Connor are left together and they catch a Diictodon a very cute but dangerous creature from the anomaly. Cutter rings them up and they go to help him and Abby as they are trapped in a room. When Becker gets there he finds that a woman has had a baby. When he gets back to the ARC he finds the place in chaos. He rescues Abby, Sarah, Connor and Lester then takes Connor to get a disk onto the sound system. They are caught by one of Helen's Cleaner clones and Becker fights the clone. He gets frustrated with Connor for taking so long but they are rewarded because the plan works. Episode 3.4 Becker helps save the crew of an airplane from being killed by a huge G-Rex. He gets stuck under a plane as the dinosaur attacks but Connor distracts it. When Connor gets into trouble he gets into a car with Abby and saves him. Connor has to sit on Becker's lap and Becker yells in pain at Connor. He also refers to Danny Quinn as a kamikazee pilot after Danny saves them by distracting the G-Rex in a helicopter. Episode 3.5 Becker is alerted when an alarm goes off in the ARC and he is taken to the area. There he sees Danny again and nobody is happy with the break - in. Becker takes Danny to Lester and Lester is not too happy either. Becker also helps when Abby and Jenny are in a tunnel looking for a fungus creature. Danny comes with flamethrowers and Becker and the others try to attack the monster before Sarah rings them up to say heat doesn't work. They finally get the creature trapped and killed. Episode 3.6 Becker stays at the ARC when it gets under attack with Christine Johnson and starts to work for her. But actually he records her voice and gets her framed. He is kissed by Sarah who says that he is her hero. Episode 3.7 Becker joins Abby on the hunt for the rampant Dracorex while Connor and Danny search for the knight, Sir William de Mornay, the knight who is after the dinosaur, claiming it to be a dragon. Becker insists on killing the creature several times, but Abby threatens to shoot him when Becker aims his gun at it. Once the Dracorex is down, Abby tells Becker that moving it is 'his job', and he replies by saying "Oh, dinosaur transportation?". Category:Characters Category:Main Characters